


Bound in Blood aesthetic by willowsmarika

by shirasade



Series: Bound In Blood [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fanart, For Me, Gifset, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: An aesthetic for my vamp!Jace AU.





	Bound in Blood aesthetic by willowsmarika

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe something I wrote inspired something this gorgeous, holy smokes! <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
_"You did so good, Alec Lightwood. And you’re_ _ **mine**.”_  
_There was a dark edge to the words, but to Alec they were a promise he craved._  
_“Yours,” he replied dreamily, feeling his blood call out to Jace, bonding them together as tightly as any oath._

Created by [willowsmarika](http://willowsmarika.tumblr.com/post/163140902334/you-did-so-good-alec-lightwood-and-youre)


End file.
